hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Locations In The Hitman Series
This is a full list of the places visited by Agent 47 in all four games. ''Hitman: Codename 47'' The Hong, Fuchs and Jegorov assassinations are specifically revealed to be in Hong Kong (Kowloon to be exact), Budapest and Rotterdam respectively. The Ochoa assassination involves the U'Wa tribe, a real life indigenous tribe settled in Northeastern Columbia. The asylum in Romania, as revealed in Silent Assassin, is not very close to any of their major cities. ''Hitman 2: Silent Assassin'' The Gontranno Sanctuary is only the name of the church itself, not of any town. Hitman: Enemy Within reveals that it's near Noto, on the other side of Sicily. The Hayamoto Sr. assassination is more than likely in Hokkaido, the only island of Japan that receives significant snow. Hayamoto Jr.'s location is also somewhat ambiguous, but is stated to be in central Japan (Honshū). All other locations are specifically stated. ''Hitman: The Enemy Within (Book) The book conveniently states every location as a heading. Places that 47 is not particularly on assignment or even visits, but are still portrayed, consist of: * Cologne, Germany (Pierre Douay's castle) * Patras, Greece (Diana's tanker-ship-turned-yacht) * New York City, U.S.A. (Thorakis meets with Pierre Douay) * Kutum, Sudan (Background for Al-Fulani's child sex slaves) * Gulf of Mexico, U.S.A. ("Black Coral Key", where the ICA owns a mansion) * Noto, Italy (Airstrip where 47 meets with Father Vittorio) * Paris, France (Pierre Douay visits his boss in prison) * Rome, Italy (Diana is kidnapped, and 47 meets with Mr. Nu) ''Hitman: Contracts This game consists almost entirely of flashbacks, many of them events in Codename 47. Most locations are specifically stated, including Kamchatka (a peninsula in eastern Siberia). Beldingford Manor's location is not confirmed, but it is very rainy and the manor is bordered by a large body of water to the north. ''Hitman: Blood Money'' Thanks to a newspaper feature that was new to the game, most locations are specifically stated, apart from two. You Better Watch Out is either in Montana or Colorado, near a lake surrounded by snowy mountains. Requiem is somewhere in the US, bordered by presumably the ocean to the west and close enough to Washington DC to hold a quick funeral. Flatline and A New Life, both in California, are at the two ends of the state, as revealed when Diana says in A New Life "we're sending you down to the other end of the state, 47". ''Hitman (film) Locations are mostly said outright. The city in Niger is identified only as "Shanty Town", but a scene soon after shows it's location on a map to be in central Niger, perhaps west of Agadez. ''Hitman: Damnation Places that 47 is not particularly on assignment or even visits, but are still portrayed, consist of: * Paris, France (Diana's hotel room) * Guadalajara, Mexico (Where 47 buys new Silverballers) * Brooklyn, NY, USA (Cherry Jones' house) * Harrisburg, PA, USA (Where 47 is almost buried alive) ''Hitman: Absolution'' HITMAN™ HITMAN™ 2 Sniper Assassin Category:Locations